


Welcome to MC Academy (Mcyt HighSchool Era)

by Cristal4life



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Body Worship, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Cock Warming, Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Georgenotfound, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone else is a top, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Georgenotfound Harem, Harems, Idiots in Love, In Love, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pretty Boy georgenotfound, SIMP Technoblade, Shameless Smut, Simp, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Simp behavior, Simp quackity, Simp sapnap, Simp willbur, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, The are in love, Threesome - M/M/M, Yandere, mature - Freeform, messed up shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristal4life/pseuds/Cristal4life
Summary: People trying to escape their past lives by staying in school and George tried to live his life without his harem members bothering him.New Summary: George is insane. lol.____
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, GeorgeNotFound/Sam | Awesamdude, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 60
Kudos: 278





	1. Welcome To Minecraft Academy

**Author's Note:**

> First day of school is hard for everyone. This is told in Niki's pov. sort of.

Niki sighed in annoyance as she tied her short, pastel pink hair into a ponytail. First day of school. The worst day of the school year. But she tried to stay optimistic. She gets to meet her friends and her long time girl crush.

Niki smoothed her school uniform in a hast. A simple white dress shirt, a black jacket, green pencil skirt that reaches her upper knees and a small bow with the school's name on it. Simple and nice. Just like her. Nike glanced at her watch and cursed beneath her breath. 

She ran out the door of her apartment complex in a flash. She may hate the first day of school, but she hates being late even more. The school was only a couple blocks away so she didn't have to wait for the bus. 

Once she arrived, she heaved a large sigh and glanced up. MC Academy, one of the most prestigious High Schools in her country. Their subjects stretched in all directions. From arts to literature and many more. She was lucky to pass the school’s strict grading system. 

The bell ranged just as Niki pasted the large, green gates. The students all crowded the halls like little ants. Niki huffed in annoyance from the lack of air and space. This is one of the many reasons she hated school. Too many people and she can't find her friends. She decided to just stay in the sideline and wait till everyone entered their respective classrooms. 

“Niki? Wow, it's been ages since i last saw you!” A deep voice entered her ears. She turned to see Wilbur Soot, a music prodigy and her good friend. She waved at his tall figure and watched as he struggled to move around the crowd.

“Hi Wilbur.” She replied, her voice was as soft as honey and as gentle as feathers. He grinned at her while adjusting his blood red beanie. 

“First days of school are always exciting.”He grinned and patted Niki’s head in a friendly manner. Niki pouted and tried to get Wilbur to stop.

“Hey! You’re messing up my hair!”She whined playfully and giggled. 

“How are you, shorty?” Niki rolled her eyes at the nickname and chose to ignore it.

“I'm tired. I was so used to waking up at 11am. Now I have to wake up at 6. It's so annoying!”She complained, causing another laugh out of Wilbur.

“Tell me about it.” Wilbur smiled. “Welp, see you later Niki.”

She smiled brightly and waved him goodbye. She reached into her pink backpack and took out a sheet of paper. 

‘English. Great, just what i needed’  
Niki frowned as she slowly walked towards her classroom. She hoped to see her friends there, just so she won't have to be alone when it’s time for a group project. 

Upon entering, the first thing, or person, that caught her eyes was a tall man with long pink hair and a tired look in his eyes. 

Dave, or Technoblade, the man that strikes fear into everybody's heart. He was known for his frightfully smart brain and his ability to manipulate someone’s moves. 

She admits, she was also scared of him. That's why she sat in the furthest corner. 

She watched as students filed into the room and filled the desks. The teacher came a few minutes after everyone else entered the class. The teacher looked to be a middle aged man with short brown hair and sharp brown eyes. He was tall with a thin structure. 

“Hello class, my name Lannan Eacott, but feel free to call me, ahem, Professor Lazarbeam.” He giggled quietly to himself before clearing his throat. “I will be your English teacher for this year. Now introduce yourselves. I ain't gonna be the only to do. You little shits should know what to do.”

Niki quirked an eyebrow at the lack of manners from her new teacher. But she doesn't care. She’s in high-school now. No one watches their languages anymore. 

Lannan looked at his attendance list and took roll. 

“Remember kids, I don't care what you do, what happens, if you passed my class with flying colors, then I’ll leave you be. But if you failed….”Lannan drifted off with a slight smirk. “You’ll see what happens. Now take out your text book and turn to page 10.”

The class groaned in pure annoyance.

Lannan laughed and turned to his whiteboard.

“Tuft luck kiddos.”


	2. Mr. Popular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet GeorgeNotFound. The pretty boi.

Niki walked out of the classroom while reading her book. She knew this was a bad idea, to walk around with her nose in a book. But she continued to do it anyway and ignored the bad feeling inside her guts. 

That was until she ran into a small frame. She gasped in shock and quickly got up.

“ I'm so sorry!” She gasped and tried to help the other person up. Her hair blocked her face which caused her to be temporarily blind. 

Suddenly, a hand pushed her off which caused her to stumble back. She cleared the hair that was blacking her hair to glare at the person who pushed her and froze. 

Standing in front of her was one of the most popular boys in school. George Davidson, the pretty boy everyone loves to spoil and worship. People practically kiss the ground he walks on. He was both beautiful and smart with a hint of sassiness in him. She could recognize the fluffy brown hair and a pair of red, blue Heterochromia iridum eyes behind the thick-rimmed glasses. 

But he wasn't the one who pushed her. It was Clay, or Dream, one of the best football players and the school’s heartthrob. Tall, muscular, fluffy blond hair, freckles, and emerald eyes. He was confident and cocky, but whenever George was nearby, he seemed to melt. Everyone could see how much Dream loved George.

“Watch it!” He shouted at her. She could hear a growl ripping out his throat. She flinched at the dark glare that was thrown towards her. 

“Dream, it's fine. Let's go.” George said quietly and threw her an apologetic look before turning to walk away. Dream followed behind him like a little puppy. She could see the tails wagging as he clung onto the smaller male. A large smile stretched across his face when George tried to push him away. 

“Oh come on now. You love me Georgie.” She could hear him say from afar. She rolled her eyes and picked up her book from the ground. 

“You good?”A deadpanned voice sounded behind her. Niki turned and saw Technoblade standing behind her with a bored look on his face. Niki smiled politely at him.

“I-I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” She replied, her hands shook a little. Technoblade nodded and walked past her. His eyes lingered on the back of the brunette before clenching his books.

Niki could only shake her head and walked towards the cafeteria. It wasn't as crowded since many students choose to sit in the garden. She looked around and saw her group of friends in the far corner of the room.

Wilbur smiled and waved for her to come closer. Beside him was Eret, a fashionable guy who isn't afraid of anything. She admired his confidence and wished to be like him. Floris, or aka Fundy, sat in front of him with Sam, aka Awesamdude. Her friend group was small, but she wouldn't exchange it for anything else.

“Niki! It's been a little!” Fundy said happily and took a bit of his salmon. She laughed joyfully and sat down on the unoccupied seat next to Wilbur.  
“It has been a long time. I was starting to miss you guys.”She joked which caused a playful gasp from them. The atmoust[here around them was warm and comfortable. She missed this. She missed them. The smile on her face stretched even more as her friends goofed around.

But the warm atmosphere was cut short when a group of people walked in. The whole cafeteria quieted down as they sat down on the table in the middle. 

“Look at George, he’s so pretty.”Wilbur gushed and Awesamdude nodded in agreement. 

“Look at them, they looked so untouchable,” Fundy whined and banged his head on the table. Eret chuckled lightly.

“I know right?”Eret commented before shoving a donut in his mouth.

The popular kids. Consisting of prodigies and good looking people with a good reputation. Darryl Noveschosch, aka Badboyhalo, was the school sweetheart. He was nice to everyone and is dating Zak Ahmed, aka Skeppy, the school's prankster. Beside him was Alexis, aka Quackity, the school’s clown. He was always funny with his jokes and playful attitude. Beside them was Nick, aka Sapnap, the school’s jock. He was an aggressive type of person with a love for sports and fire. And beside him was Dream and George. Those three were always together. 

“Baaaaddddddd! Give me attteeennnntttiiiooonnnn!” Skeppy whined playfully. Bad rolled his eyes in gave Skeppy a peck on the forehead. 

“There! Now stop whining.” Skeppy giggled softly and gave Bad small smooches on the cheeks. Quackity stuck out his tongue in disgust.

“We get it. You are in love. No need to shove it down our faces.” He said and rolled his eyes. Bad pouted with a blush on his face.

“Quackity, leave them alone. You’re just mad you have no one.” Dream wheezed. Quackity puffed his cheeks.

“I am saving myself for someone,” Quackity replied and glanced at the uninterested brunette.

George was playing on his phone with a bored look on his face. 

“You guys are so annoying.” He commented with a sigh. Dream smiled sweetly at George before turning to converse with Sapnap. 

Everything was peaceful until George suddenly stood up. The group stopped their conversation and watched as George walked towards a table in the corner.

Niki and her friends were in their own little world before George stepped in. As if in a daze, Wilbur and Awesamdude both stared at him in awe. They had always known he was pretty, but upon seeing him close up, they can't help but gulp. George’s uninterested eyes stared straight into Niki.

“I'm sorry for what happened in the halls. I wasn't able to apologize for bumping into you.”George’s voice was sincere and soft, like a butterfly in a midsummer night. 

“I-It’s fine. It was also my fault for not looking. I’m sorry.” She smiled sweetly at him. This caused a beautiful smile to cross his face once more. 

This entrance the two boys even more.

“Hm, hope to see you again Niki.” He said and walked away. Wait, how did he know her name?

“Omg guys! Did you see that smile! It was so fucking beautiful1 I swear, he’s doing this on purpose.” Wilbur complained. His undying crush for the other British boy was clear as day. Awesamdude blushed and tried to ignore the arousal in his stomach.

“Y’all are such a simp for him.”Eret rolled his eyes. Wilbur kicked Eret from underneath the desk.

“I mean, who wouldn’t. George is so goddamn pretty.”

Niki sighed, she was sadly friends with idiots.


	3. Just Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogy and Dre fucked in an abandoned room and Technoblade happens to walk in.
> 
> Mature! The whole chapter is about fucking and bratty George. I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.

Lunch’s over and Dream felt the jealousy that he bottled up came undone. He hated the fact that George was openly flirting with Sapnap and Quackity. He hated how everyone openly admired his George.

George was his. Everything from the pretty brown hair to the thin, pale fingertips. If he had a choice, he would be locking George up in his room, far away from the world. It’ll just be him and Goerge against the world. 

The thought of George laying on THEIR bed with nothing but Dream’s large sweater made Dream happier than ever. 

He glanced down and saw a large tent in his pants which caused him to curse underneath his breath. 

He immediately stood up and ran to an abandoned classroom and took out his phone.

\- Dream :)- Georgie, come to class F5. I need help with something.

\- Babe :]- K.

Dream huffed at the dry response. His George has always had a hard time expressing his emotions. But that’s perfectly fine with him. He’ll just have to do the job for the both of them. After all, he was George’s knight in shining armor. He would do anything for George.

The door opened revealing a straight-faced George.

“What is it Dream.” George huffed out in annoyance. Dream grinned and approached George in an intimidating way. George frowned his eyebrows and stared up at the taller man.

“Georgie, I missed you,” Dream mumbled softly and wrapped his large arm around George’s thin waist. “I missed kissing every inch of your body. Missed the way you scream my name, and missed the way you would look after I finished with you. So fucked, so beautiful.” George felt his breath hitch. A blush crept onto his face like a forest fire.

“So this is the thing you want me to help you with,” George said breathlessly and swept his soft hands on the big bulge. Dream gave out a breathless moan and prepped small kisses on his neck and face.

George smirked slightly and pushed Dream onto a nearby desk. His hands trailed down Dream’s muscular chest and onto the suffocating bulge. 

Dream felt butterflies swarming his insides as George got onto his knees and bit onto the zipper of his jeans seductively. He pulled down the pants and boxer and almost immediately, a large pillar slapped George on the right cheeks. George gasped at the size. No matter how many times he has seen it, it always managed to surprise him. A solid 11 inches stood proudly in front of George’s face. George wrapped his small hands around it and licked the tip gently. Dream bit his lips at the sight of George on his knees with a dick in his mouth. God, that the slight he’ll never forget.

George engulfed the member and gagged. It wasn't even halfway and George was already tearing up. It wasn't his fault Dream was this big. Dream snaked his fingers into George’s fluffy brown hair and pushed it all the way down until his dick fully entered the warm cavern. George felt tears falling down his face and Dream began to face fucked him like there’s no tomorrow.

“God, George. You are so good with your mouth. So warm and wet, just for me.” Dream moaned as he quickened his pace and practically slammed his hips down into Goerge’s mouth. George moaned at the rough treatment and looked up at Dream with wide, teary eyes. This caused Dream to become even hornier.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum-ah! And you better swallow it!”Dream growled and felt the heat in his abdomen snapped and spilled all over George’s mouth and face. George sat there in a daze and stared up at Dream with a fucked up expression. Dream licked his lips and became aroused once more.

“Look what you did George. That face of yours caused this. Take responsibility.”He chuckled and picked George up with ease.

“Dream..” George whimpered as he sat down on Dream’s lap. He could feel the dick rubbing his ass. Dream quirked an eyebrow and smirked cruelly.

“That's not my name kitten.” He teased and slipped a hand into George’s boxer.

George bit his lips in annoyance and huffed. “I'm not calling you that.” He replied with a sassy tone. This caused Dream to want to fuck out the attitude and turn George into his bitch once more. Dream slipped two fingers inside of George’s soft, tight ass. Dream loved that no matter how many times they fucked, George’s ass has always seemed to be as tight as the first time.

George gasped in surprise and arch his back. Dream’s finger was so thick and long. It reaches the place Goerge could never reach on his own. 

“Knock off that bratty attitude whore. You are nothing but a slut that only shuts up when there’s a dick inside you. You must love the way I fuck your face. Look at your dick. It’s begging for my attention.” Dream laughed cruelly and fastened his pace. George moaned loudly and threw his head back.

“Ha-huff. I bet Sapnap could satisfy me more than this. I bet Technoblade could fuck me better than you do.” George laughed and watched as Dream’s face darkened. Anger and lust were clear in his emerald, green eyes. 

“You fucking slut. You are nothing without me.” Dream was vivid. He turned George around and slammed him on the desk. His large hands wrapped themselves around George’s pretty neck roughly. Dream’s other hand tugged George’s pants and boxers revealing an angry member and flawless skin. Without any other word, Dream slammed in and bottomed out. He groaned at the feeling of the heat engulfing his member deliciously. 

“George, you know I love you right,” Dream began and stared into George’s red and blue eyes. His glasses were long forgotten and George felt nothing but pleasure and pain. “But I’m going to fuck you like I don't.”

And with that, Dream pulled out fully and slammed back in. George moaned loudly and threw his head back. Dream’s hand around his neck made it almost impossible for George to breathe. He felt like he was being torn into two. It felt so good. He loved it when Dream manhandled him.

Dream groaned in pleasure as he watched George’s small body take him with ease. As if it was made just for him. He watched as George moaned his name in pure ecstasy. He watched as his dick bulged out George’s stomach. God, he wished to do this forever.

He wanted to lock him up and fuck him every day and every night. To constantly fill George’s hole with his cum until he passed out. 

“Dream! Dream! Dream!” George chanted his name and clawed his shoulders with his nails. Dream bit his lips and sloppily thrust inside of George’s slick hole.

“I’m so close. You better take me in. All of it. I don't want a drop to come out. Got it?” George nodded in a daze. He couldn't think at all. 

George’s eyes rolled into his head as he stuck out his tongue in pure euphoria as he came hard. He fell limply onto the desk as Dream overstimulated his prostate while trying to chase his own orgasm. With the last few thrust, Dream came with a loud groan. Buckets of cum filled George’s hole cause George to see nothing but white. 

Dream stood still to catch his breath. His dick was still stationed inside to George’s warm hole. He didn't want to leave the delicious heat, but he had no choice. He took out his dick and watched a load of cum dripping down George’s beautiful thighs. 

‘What a waste.’Dream thought and scooped the falling cum with his fingers and thrust it into George’s mouth. There it is. The fucked up expression that Dream loved and cherished. 

“George… I love you.”Dream whispered and took out a tissue box from the teacher’s desk to clean George up. But before he could grab the tissue box, his eyes made contact with a pair of angry pink ones.

Oh shit, it was Technoblade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, RIP George's ass.


	4. Fight Between the Blob and the Pig.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two super-strong men fighting for Gogy while Niki has a panic attack and Sapnap and Quackity both flirt with George.

Both Technoblade and Dream stared at each other unmovingly. A pair of emerald eyes stared into another pair of coral pink ones. Technoblade growl in annoyance as he stoped towards the blond.

Technoblade was beyond vivid. All he could see was red. Imagine walking into your long time crush getting fucked by your enemy.

“You bastard…” He growled as he got close to Dream. 

Dream smirked at him tauntingly and rest his hands on his hips. He was about to pamper his Georgie with after sex affection, but some random pig showed up.

“Well hello, Technoblade. How long have you been there?” Dream’s words sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Technoblade.

“Long enough.” He replied and turned away from the male. He didn’t want to fight him. Not when George is around. Technoblade couldn’t help but shiver in disgust once he saw what Dream did to George.

He hated that Dream seemed to embark his disgusting scent onto George’s beautiful body. He would be fine if it was HIS scent and HIS marks. 

“Don’t touch him.” Dream whispered threateningly as Technoblade was about to grab onto the small boy. 

Technoblade rolled his eyes in annoyance and took off his large, cherry-red sweater and put them on George’s shivering body. 

“Fuck off.”He flipped the blond off. This caused Dream to be enraged. In the heat of the moment, Dream swung a fist towards the pink-haired male. 

Technoblade dodged in the nick of time and got into a defensive mode. 

“You little…” He huffed in anger and kicked Dream on the side of his head. 

Dream used his arms to block the attack and got ready to swing another heavy fist. 

“I. Said. Don’t. touch him.” Dream and Technoblade continued to throw fists and kicks at each other like a feral dog before Dream accidentally trips on the leg of the chair and fell on his back. This gave Technoblade the right amount of time to pin Dream onto the floor and swung a punch on his right cheeks. Dream hissed in pain and tried blocking them with his arms. 

It seems as though all hope was lost for Dream until a pair of arms held Technoblade. 

Technoblade turned around to try to shove whoever it is that held onto him but stopped when he saw a pair of furious red and blue eyes.

“Technoblade, stop,” George spoke, his voice was cold that sent shivers down Technoblade’s spin. In a good way. “And you too Dream. I saw the way you spoke to him. Both of you guys are so annoying.”

George released Technoblade and gave a warning to both of them before leaving. Technoblade couldn’t help but watch as George walked out in his sweater. It looked so cute on him.

“Argh, you are so annoying. I’ll get you back.”Dream mumbled in slight pain before putting his clothes back on. 

“We’ll see about that.”

_______

Niki watched as George walked right by her with a familiar sweater on.

‘That looked familiar.’She thought to herself before shrugging it out, It’s not like she cares anyway. 

As she was putting her books inside her locker, a loud cheering caught her attention. Students and teachers all ran to the commotion to see what was going on. Niki herself couldn’t help but sneak a peek in. She wasn’t nosey at all, just curious. 

And to her surprise, it was Dream and Technoblde that caused the whole commotion. They were both at each other throats. Hands were bloody and faces were being beaten up. 

She noticed the blood seeping through his white tee from the blood coming out of his nose. There were scratches and bruises littered all over his face. Dream want any better either. His face was decorated with blue and purple bruises as a large, creepy smile stretched upon it. 

The teachers tried desperately to separate them but only to get shaken off like specks of dust. It seemed as though nothing could break them out of their world. All but one person. 

Niki bit her lips and tried looking for the short brunette only to find him on his phone next to Sapnap on the sideline. Sapnap was whistling with his hands folded behind his back with a bored expression. George looked tired and worn out. He was limping has small dots of red and pink spots on his neck.

“ George! Break them up!”She yelled frantically over the loud shouting. George glanced up uninterestedly. 

“No, they deserve it.” He replied nonchalantly. Sapnap laughed and threw his arms over George’s shoulders.

“Of course they do. Flirting with Gogy is a no-no. Only I can flirt with him.”He snickered which caused an eye roll from the smaller man. 

Niki stared at George’s face pleadingly. She just wants this to end and get to class. The loud shouting caused Niki to twitch anxiously. 

George pushed up with white, rimmed glasses and examined the slightly shorter girl in front of him. He notices her anxious hazel eyes that never stood in place and her shivering figure. With a long sigh he pushed himself from the cement walls and threw Sapnap’s arms off of him.

He slowly walks towards the crowded area while trying to ignore the pain in his backside. He had already told them not to fight, but they never seemed to listen. 

He tapped the shoulders of the person in front of him and waited impatiently. The person turned around and widened their eyes, 

“Excuse me. But I need to get to the fight.”He commanded. The person nodded their heads and quickly pushed the others away, creating a path for him to walk through. George thanked the person and stomped towards the two boys.

“I told you not to fight.” He said loudly. The two stopped fighting upon hearing their most favorite person talking. 

Everything was quiet until the teachers used this opportunity to separate the two. 

They were both dragged towards the principal office after that. The crowd groaned and all separated ways. 

George sighed and turned to Niki and gave a small smile. Sapnap and Quackity both stood on both sides of George while glancing down at the shorter girl.

“Go to the rooftop. That will help you calm your anxiety down.” He nodded and walked away with the two trailing behind him. 

She stared at his departing back with a confused frown. She could still hear the faint laughter coming out of Quackity once they disappeared from her sight, leaving her alone once more.


	5. New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student came into Niki's life and Phil regrets his choice of having kids.

Niki stood on top of the building with an unreadable expression. George was right, being up here did help her with her anxiety. She felt lighter than she did before and her heart felt calm, like the sea after a storm. 

She took a lungful of the fresh air around her and smiled softly. She could practically see the whole world from up here. She could vaguely make out the silhouettes of the students from below and the squawking birds flying in the bright sky. It filled her with so much tranquillity. 

“Glad to see you enjoying yourself.” A soft voice sounded behind her. Niki flinched in shock before turning around. 

A girl that she has never seen before stood next to the door with a wide smile on her face. Her curly brown hair fell onto her shoulders like waterfalls and long lashes surrounded her pale, blue eyes. She had a pair of white, rimmed glasses on her head and a flower bow.

“Hello, I'm Hannah Rose! I’ve heard a lot about you!” She said excitingly. Her face lit up like a child on a Christmas morning. Niki tilted her head in confusion. She didn't know she was popular.

“Hello, Hannah. It's nice to meet you.” She giggled softly and brought up her right hand for a handshake. She watched as Hannah shook her hands happily. She has never seen someone so happy in school before. 

“Are you new here? I don't recall ever seeing you?” Hannah felt a cold drift washing over her. 

“Um, I’m new here. But I have a brother that has been here for a while.” She replied before twirling her hair, a habit she picked up as a kid. 

Hannah didn’t want her school year to be like before. She was used over and over because of her brother. She mentally shook her head. This year was going to be different. She’ll make sure of it. 

“Did you see that fight from earlier? That was crazy!” Hannah said. She was shocked to see a fight on the first day. Aren’t first days boring? 

“The fights happen very frequently. And their reasons are usually dumb.” Niki scoffed and folded her hands in front of her. Her eyes narrowed in pure annoyance. Hannah laughed joyfully and walked towards the rails of the balcony. She leaned on it and allowed her hair to sway gently in the wind.

“Say, Niki, could you be my guide for the year?” Hannah said shyly. A blush crept on the tips of her ears. Niki let out a short laugh before linking her arms around Hannah’s neck.

“Of course.” 

Hannah smiled and wrapped her arms around Niki’s shoulders. Both sat on the rooftop with wide smiles on their faces. 

_____

Phil sighed softly as he watched his son walk into his office with smudged blood and bruises all over his face and body. Dream walked behind him with the same appearance. 

This was a common thing. Dream and Technoblade would get into a fight and would be sent here. The only reason why they were not expelled because 1. Technoblade was one of his problematic sons, and 2. Both him and Dream are some of the best students here, so expelling them would tamper with the school’s perfect ranks.

“Both of you are fuckheads. What is it this time?” Phil rubbed his temples. He was too old to deal with a bunch of kids. 

“He was fucking George in the classroom and I got jealous,” Technoblade said blankly. Dream threw him a glare and folded his arms. He grabbed Technoblade by the shirt and they both began to bicker.

Phil felt his eyes twitch. “Not again….”

In the end, Phil sent them to the nurse's office with a warning that he knows they will never take to heart. 

“God, I wish to retire.”

______

Both Sapnap and Quackity stood in the school’s garden surrounded by a group of students. They decided to skip school and pop off to celebrate the first day of school. George, Karl, Badboyhalo, Skeppy, Ant, and Velvet ( Ants Boyfriend) were there. They bought snacks and drinks from the supermarket outside the school. 

“To celebrate our first day of school, I will sing us a song!” Quackity yelled into the makeshift microphone. The music blared out from the speakers as Quackity cleared his throat.

“Fuck this shit I’m out!” He sang passionately while Badboyhalo shouted at him. Everyone laughed and jammed to the music, much to Badboyhalo's dismissal. Skeppy giggled softly and brought his boyfriend onto his lap. This caused a blush to cross his pale skin. His light, forest green eyes stared into Skeppy’s crystal blue eyes. They both drew closer to each other but stopped once they heard camera noise flashing. Velvet laughed joyfully as he snapped hundreds of pics of the two. 

He was gonna sell them to Vurb and Spifey since they were obsessed with the couple. Ant rolled his eyes endearingly at his boyfriend's childishness. He couldn’t help but sneak a small kiss on his lover’s cheeks. 

George watched them with a smile. They looked so happy and free of insecurity. Maybe he could find someone who loves him the same way.


	6. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade patrolled the wrong area.

George stared at the beaten-up body in front of him with a bored expression on his face. There was another person standing in front of the body with a cold expression on his tan face. 

“Did I do a good job Gogy?” He asked, his voice was filled to the brim with affection and love. It almost made George want to throw up.

George glanced down at the body that was painted black and blue with a splash of red before glancing up into the crimson shade iris and smiled sweetly.

“You did perfect Sapnap,” He purred softly and traced his long, thin fingers on Sapnap's cheeks. Sapnap smiled proudly and held onto the dainty hands with his larger ones and caressed them gently. “Here’s your reward.”

_____

Technoblade walked around the school with a pouch in his arms. 

As a punishment for getting into a fight, both he and Dream were forced to patrol the school for a full week. It wasn’t exactly Technoblade’s cup of tea, but it beats going to class anyway. 

Technoblade tied his long, pink hair in a messy bun before walking towards the gym shed. The gym shed was large and looked nearly abandoned. People rarely go in due to its dreaded history. 

But he liked going there. Not only was it large and quiet, but it is also the place where George and his friend would hang around. Technoblade loves to watch him from afar. He loved to listen to the soft, twinkling laughter sprouting out of George every time his friends did something remotely stupid. 

No matter how many times the voices in his head bugged him about talking to the brit, he couldn’t do it. He was too scared. What if George finds him disgusting and annoying? No, that can't be. He can't risk it. Not after everything he has done to get to this point. Not after all the slaughtered bodies in his basement or the blur of madness he was forced into. 

He’ll keep it on the low until he achieves his object of desire. 

He stopped at the wide, wooden door and opened it slowly. It was way too quiet. No loud music bursting through the speakers or the loud conversations that bounced around the walls. It was just him.

Technoblade scrunched his nose in disgust once a certain smell hit his overly sensitive nose. The smell of blood and sex, and a familiar perfume. It made his head dizzy.

He walked past the doorway and made his way across the cement floors towards the makeshift stage that's made purely out of cushions and poorly placed wooden planks. He ignored the coke bottles on the ground and the half-eaten tacos. His eyes were on a very familiar sweater.

“Is this….George?” Technoblade whispered and grabbed the soft sweater in his hands. He brought it up to his nose and gave it a little sniff. “Stills smell like him.” The cyan blue sweater was a trademark George look. It was a homemade sweater with a red and white rectangle stitched in the middle with the number 404 engraved into it. 

Technoblade couldn’t stop a small smile appearing on his stern face as he tucked it somewhere safe in his pouch on his waist. He’ll return it to George and maybe earn a praise or two. 

Before he could turn to leave, a pained voice sounded from behind a table. In alert, Technoblade pulled out a small dagger from his pouch and pointed in the direction. 

Out from the shadow came a beaten-up boy with a couple of broken teeth and a missing ear.

“Help! Help! Help me form this monster! Help! Help!” The boy screamed in terror and fear as he crawled towards Technoblade. This caused Technoblade to grab the boy by the hair maliciously. 

“You were not supposed to be here. You’ll contaminate the air he breathes in.” He hissed and dragged the boy outside the door. He glanced down at the poor boy before dropping him harshly onto the dirt ground with no remorse.

And with that, he disappeared outside of the beaten boy’s view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember, this is MY view on what the characters would be. It may or may not correspond to their previous character, but for the sake of the plot and the thirst fangirls, it shall be done.


	7. New Student?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like adding Corpse into the mix. Cause why not? I've watched a lot of CorpseNotFound moments in the rapbattle. lol.

Niki was shocked when she heard that the principal was calling for her. She didn't know what she did to gather the attention of the principal, but here she is, standing in front of the large, gray door with a beating heart and sweaty palms. Niki wasn’t scared, she was nervous. She knew for a fact that she did nothing wrong, but the little monster in her stomach seemed to be growing every second. Maybe they thought she was part of yesterday’s fiasco. Or maybe they thought SHE was the cause of yesterday’s fiasco. Which was not true at all. She’s not some pretty brunette that has the whole school wrapped around their fingers.

With deep breaths, Niki knocked on the door with her fists and quickly adjusted her long, white sweater. The door opened by a decently tall man with neck-long blond hair and pretty green eyes. He has a fatherly smile on his face as he ushers her inside.

“Nihachu, welcome! You must be wondering why I called you in here.” He said as he sat down on his leather chair. He gestured to her to sit on one of the 2 seats in front of him. “Don’t worry, you are not in trouble.” He laughed as Niki relaxed and took her seat. 

Not only a minute later, the door opened by a middle-aged woman with long, curly white hair and dark, ocean blue eyes. Beside her was a tall man with wavy black hair and unique magenta-purple eyes that seemed to glare right at her. He wore a black hoodie and a light, purple skull mask. His hands were covered up with rings and he had a few piercings on his ears.

“Ah, welcome Corpse. Take a seat, and thank you Mrs. Puffy for your assistance.” Puffy smiled gently before closing the door. 

“Nihachu, meet Corpse. Our new exchange student. I called you to show him around for the whole day and make him feel as welcome as possible.” He said and gestured to the intimidating man in front of her. She tried smiling warmly at him and brought her right hand up in a friendly handshake. But she was left hanging. 

“Now have fun. Bye.”

Niki walked in silence with the mysterious student next to her. Corpse’s schedule was linked to hers, so she had to walk with him to class. 

“Um, hi. I am Nihachu. But please call me Niki. How are you?” She asked polity. Corpse stared down at her silently. This caused her heart to jump out of her chest.

“I’m good,” Corpse replied. His voice caused Niki to flinch in shock. His voice was as deep as the ocean. It caused earthquakes in her ears. It seems as though his voice went through 5 stages of puberty and had its own 8 packs. 

“I- um, that’s good?” Niki cleared her throat and looked at the ground. Corpse chuckled lightly.

“So, tell me about the school.” He mumbled softly as they stopped at his locker. He fidgets with the key as Niki tilts her head in a thinking manner.

“Well, I don't know much about this school, but I can give you some advice.” She offered and put her hands together behind her back. Corpse tilted his head and glanced at her. 

“There are these people that ruled this school like Gods. My advice is to steer clear of them. They’ll bring you a lot of trouble.” Corpse knitted his eyebrows together and shut the locker door with a silent ‘bang’. “And my last advice is to NEVER go to the gym shed. It belongs to those people and you might get hurt”

This caused curiosity to arouse in Corpse. He wanted to ask her who those ‘people’ are. But he wasn’t able to since the bell blared loudly. Corpse followed Niki to their first class and upon entering, the first person they saw was a brunette sitting on the table by the window. It was hard to miss someone whose beauty was too ethereal. 

Corpse has a strange obsession with art. He loves everything that has an aesthetic touch to it. In his home, his walls were covered in sculptures and paintings that he gathered within his years of existence. So when he saw someone that looked like they came from an artwork, he became enormed. 

“That’s George Davidson. Also known as GeorgeNotFound to just plain George. He is one of the ‘popular’ guys.” Niki whispered to him. Corpse stared silently. He was in awe of such beauty.

“I- Why was he called GeorgeNotFound?” He questioned, this caused Niki to bite her lips lightly.

“Well, he is called that because he rarely shows up in class and he always wears a blue sweater with the numbers 404 on them.” 

Corpse nodded slightly and followed Niki to a seat in the far corner. His eyes were still on George the whole time. He watched as George seemed to doze off and laaid his head on the warm glass. He watched as a buff kid came up to the sleeping beauty and carried him out of class. 

“Who was that guy?” Corpse whispered to Niki, who also witnessed that situation. 

“That’s Nick, or Sapnap is what he liked to be called. He is someone you should also avoid. He loves fighting and fire. I heard he lit someone up a couple of years back.” 

This caused more curiosity in him. “What happened then? Was he suspended or something?”

Niki shook her head. “No, his parents are powerful. He was able to get away with anything.”

Corpse couldn’t help but want to get to know the dreaded ‘popular’ kids. And he especially wants to get to know the beauty he saw early, He feels as though his collection lacks something.


End file.
